


Vacant

by Atanih88



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Detectives, First Time, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel is new to the Vice department and has more trouble than he expected, adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 7thnight_smut exchange, for velvetina_wonka! The prompt was Hazel is a new, naive cop on the force. Tenpou is the eccentric + cynical older cop who is to be his partner. Happy ending please!. I hope I did it justice :D Thank you questofdreams for beta'ing! <3

When the letter dropped onto his desk, Tenpou touched two fingers to the bridge of his glasses and pushed them to adjust them.

 

**D E P A R T M E N T T R A N S F E R**

 

"Hmm." The sound was speculative as he leaned back in the hard chair and lowered the book his nose had been buried in to find his superior standing at his desk. "Already? Does this mean that the lovely young newbie is no longer with us?" he asked, squinting up at the man. His cigarette dangled between his lips despite the very effective glare he was on the receiving end of.

As usual, Gojun was not amused. He stood there in a charcoal grey suit. He looked too young and too sharp to be the superior of a unit like theirs but he pulled his job off with flying colours, and Tenpou would be the first to say he didn't have a need to work for anyone else. He was sure too, that the rest of his team would agree.

Apart from Kenren.

It seemed Gojun and Kenren had never seen eye to eye and never would. It was the reason why the desk pressed against his own had been cleared of case files and the ashtray was empty. His partner had decided to make his views of their superior known with an unfortunate choice of wording and the result had been two week's suspension.

At least that's what Kenren had said the night before as he'd binged on Tenpou's sake. Tenpou had just nodded along and agreed as he'd watched Kenren becoming more and more intoxicated before he finally passed out on his sofa.

Tenpou had been really grateful for the lack of throwing up.

Unfortunately, Kenren's absence had transferred the files which had been on Kenren's desk onto Tenpou's.

Gojun didn't so much as blink at Tenpou's question. Instead, he tapped two fingers on the envelope as he looked down at Tenpou, his bangs sliding lower and just covering the small scars that marked the only imperfection of the man's looks. It was a small collection of scars that, when caught in a certain slant of light, almost resembled scales. "Yes. I hope you and your partner don't scare this one away."

"Mmm, well I can't say that we scared newbie-san away," Tenpou mused, squinting up at Gojun, his lips flattening around the end of the cigarette and tipping it up.

Gojun just gave him a sharp look before looking over his shoulder and lifting a graceful hand to beckon someone closer. "Tenpou," he said on a small, exasperated sigh as someone approached behind him, "this is Hazel Grouse."

As if matching Tenpou's interest, the cigarette drooped again and, with one foot on the floor and another pushing at the sturdy leg of his desk, Tenpou tipped his chair back to look around Gojun at the person behind him.

He tipped his head to the side, feeling speculative as the person came into view.

"Mr. Grouse, this is Tenpou. He will be guiding you for the first few weeks and is also the person you will report to."

Hazel Grouse was almost—delicate looking. Tall with slim legs that wore the denim tighter than was necessary and a plain white t-shirt loose over his chest. The jacket did make Tenpou's eyebrows hitch up a little. Slim fitting, Mr. Grouse had left it open and it draped stylishly over his body. But really, it was the fact that it was furry and had pale leopard spots that had Tenpou placing him in bars.

Also, it didn't help that the man was _pretty_.

His hair was a pale blond that was rarely seen. Unless it was bleached, in which case Hakkai had seen his fair share And then there were the eyes. Pale blue—so pale that Hakkai couldn't quite confirm if it crossed over into grey. His skin was pale and there was a straightness to his shoulders that seemed to carry with it a confidence—or was it arrogance?—that just seemed to pile on the _prettiness_ even more.

It was interesting that Hazel Grouse hadn't once frowned or shifted under Tenpou's assessing gaze. So as his lips tipped up into a welcoming if a touch distracted smile, Tenpou reached out a hand towards Hazel-san Grouse.

The look on Hazel Grouse's face didn't change as he stepped forward and slipped one hand out of his pocket. Long, slim fingers met Tenpou's hand.

"A pleasure Hazel-san," Tenpou said.

Hazel Grouse smiled too and shook hands. "Likewise."

As Tenpou let go and set his chair right and Gojun began telling Hazel that Tenpou would bring him up to date on their current case, Tenpou reached for the coffee on his desk and brought it to his lips.

It was interesting how vacant that smile had been.

"...a call from the emergencies on my way here, so Tenpou will take you down to the crime scene, I'm sure he can explain the case to you on the way."

Tenpou looked up from his coffee to find Gojun fixing him with a narrowed gaze.

He smiled again around the cigarette in his mouth. "Of course. It'd be my pleasure."

~

The corridor was stark white. The glowing light overhead washed it of any colour or scents save for pale green and the nauseating stench of antiseptic.

Their steps echoed in the silence as they made their way down what seemed a never ending cuboid. The light that bounced back from the tiles covering the majority of the walls on either side from the bottom up, only served to make people feel like they were under a microscope.

Still.

Tenpou was used to it all.

It was as he came up to a pair of double doors that he finally glanced over at the man he'd brought along with him.

Hazel-san stood out even more in the harsh white of their surroundings.

Tenpou flattened his hand against one of the doors and pushed it open without difficulty. He held it there as he stepped closer to the wall and then gave Hazel-san a smile.

"Where did you transfer from, Hazel-san?" he asked, politeness and innocent curiosity coating his words.

Hazel-san was a few inches shorter than him. He glanced over at Tenpou now with a smile of his own, his eyes crinkling in the corners and drawing Tenpou's attention to the pure pale blond of his lashes. But, like the smile Tenpou had seen before, so vacant.

"Thank you." Hazel walked through the door that Tenpou still held open, the ridiculous jacket flaring behind him as his boots tapped the sound of his steps on the floor. "To answer your question, I transferred from Street Crime."

"Hmm." Tenpou patted his hands over his own less flashy jacket—a brown that bored the person who looked into turning away—he opened it and slid his hand over his back pocket and the edges of the cigarette box inside it ran along his fingers. He was already pulling it out when he remembered that smoking inside the premises was prohibited. He opted for reaching for his glasses and pushing them higher up on the bridge of his nose. "Street crime..." His voice drifted up as he slid his hands back into his pockets and tipped his head up, squinted eyes following the neon lights that lined the centre of the corridor. "Well." Tenpou shrugged. "Would you like to go for something to eat after this, Hazel-san?"

He saw the pretty hair fall away from the pretty face as Hazel sent him a curious look. "Won't we still be on duty?"

Tenpou nodded but reached a hand to give Hazel's shoulder a brief squeeze. "Yes. But it'll be helpful. I'll also have to explain the case to you so it won't hurt."

Hazel's mouth eased into a polite smile, and he nodded. "Why thank you, I'd be glad to."

Tenpou inclined his head, acknowledging the acceptance of his invitation. His feet tapped a speedier rhythm on the floor until he was ahead of Hazel, reaching the door before him. He didn't bother knocking before turning down the door handle and pushing the door in. As soon as it swung in, cold air poured out, splashing his face and licking at his throat as he poked his head inside and looked around the familiar room.

Tenpou heard Hazel pause behind him. He caught sight of the woman standing in a white lab coat. She was turning away from the exposed corpse beside her to note something down on the clipboard resting on the corner of the trolley.

"Ah, it's you today, Yaone-san."

The woman's head lifted and the smile that graced her features was instant when she saw who it was.

She gave a small bow of her head before glancing up at him and smiling all over again. "Good afternoon, Tenpou-san. You were very fast today!"

"Ah yes, it is very rare for us to be this early, isn't it?" He scratched at his head and pushed the door wider to step inside. As he scratched, his fingers came up against the taut band keeping his hair together and he dropped his hand back to his side, sliding it into his pocket once more before he remembered again that he couldn't smoke.

Yaone had been working alongside them for a year now and their team had taken a quick liking to her because of the efficiency with which she worked and her friendly personality. Also because she always joined them for drinking after work which never failed to bore them. Her hair had been pulled back and her hands were covered in latex gloves as she moved around the body she was working on and walked over to them.

Right then, she peered over Tenpou's shoulder and straightened instantly, her smile brightening even more as she caught sight of Hazel. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." She bowed her head again.

Tenpou caught a motion out of the corner of his eye and turned in time to see that Hazel was waving away her apology and moving to stand beside him. The smile on his face this time was different from the ones he'd given Tenpou up until now. It added a charm to him that Tenpou hadn't been expecting. But charm was there and it put a touch of rose on Yaone's cheeks.

Tenpou rocked back on his feet, finding the exchange an interesting one. He reached back to run his nails lightly over the skin on the back of his neck. "Yaone-san, this is Hazel-san Grouse. He transferred to our department this morning."

"Oh, I see." Yaone, who had been looking at Tenpou as he spoke, turned back to Hazel and her eyes warmed. "Its nice to meet you. I'm sure you'll like the team. Have you met Kenren-san as well?"

Hazel cast Tenpou a questioning look, eyebrow lifting in query.

"I'm afraid Kenren's suspension hasn't run its course yet, Yaone-san."

At that, her shoulders slumped and her smile faded into a smaller one that was clearly tinged with regret as she lowered her eyes to the floor. "Yes," she sighed, "he did go overboard this time. It'll be good to have him back."

Tenpou patted her shoulder and had to remind himself that he wasn't allowed to smoke inside again when he realised he'd started patting around himself for his cigarettes once more. "We'll make him buy us dinner. So do you have our body for us?"

"Oh!" She straightened again, back snapping straight as a blush rose on her cheeks again. The action had wisps of dark hair falling to rest against her cheek as she turned away from them and walked to the end of the room where four bodies were lined against the wall covered in pale green sheets. "I apologise! Yes, I do, I've already carried out the autopsy... but as usual, the cause of death was the same as all the others."

Tenpou threw a look over at Hazel. He let his eyes slide over his elegant posture, his gaze lingered on the flashy jacket and then skipped up to Hazel's face to find Hazel watching him with a touch of confusion. Tenpou wondered how the arrogance and self-assuredness would handle what they were about to be shown. Then he was turning and followed Yaone to the last body on the right where her gloved fingers were already sliding beneath the sheet and catching it between them to pull off the body.

Really it was just one quick glimpse of the body.

Or body parts.

Tenpou felt the way his stomach seemed to clench. No matter how used to it he thought he was he still felt the bile threatening to rise up and lend its bitter taste to his tongue.

It took five seconds before he heard Hazel turning away from him and running to the bin.

The sound of retching filled the room, and Yaone-san went over to his side quickly, worry colouring her tone as she asked him if he was okay.

Tenpou didn't move from his spot, eyes still on the severed and mutilated body in front of him.

He rocked back on his heels again.

The acidic stench of vomit began to rise, tugging a Tenpou's gag reflex. But after having met several new members of his team, he'd grown used to that too.

He'd known Hazel-san Grouse would need dinner after seeing that one—considering any food he might've had before would've just ended up being thrown up.

~

The stand was empty but for the two of them and the owner.

The cold air poured in from outside and was kept mostly out by their coats but it didn't stop it from surrounding their faces and attempting to freeze their cheeks solid. So it made it kind of hard for them to eat properly.

Hazel stared at the food in front of him, not really knowing if he wanted to put something in his stomach or if he wanted to forgo the ramen in front of him until he could get home and get the maid to just make him something else.

The image of the body swam up in front of him again and he closed his eyes, turning his face away from the food in front of him. Of course, it didn't help to make him un-see it.

"Not hungry, Hazel-san?"

Hazel opened his eyes and looked at Tenpou who occupied the stool next to him.

Unlike him, Tenpou hadn't had any trouble picking up the chopsticks and getting on with eating. The slurping sounds could be heard in the small stand along with the occasional steps and chatter of passersby. The cars became background noise, barely noticeable anymore. The man was attractive... in an odd way and so far his attention span seemed questionable but from what his new superior had said, the man was good at his job.

Hazel stared at him. "I'm... not sure, I have to say... that was a mighty crazy sight."

The noise Tenpou made was one of those spaced out humm's that he seemed to favour. He didn't stop eating but instead kept on slurping the food up. The light from the stand hit his glasses, glinting off of it and making it impossible for Hazel to get a glimpse of his eyes. "You did well. You only threw up once, Hazel-san."

Hazel arched a brow at that. He stared at the chopsticks for a bit and made up his mind. His hand was slow as it reached for them and he mentally prepared himself to dredge the body back up in his mind's eye. He swallowed down the gagging as it threatened to get him again and allowed himself to smell the food and focus on the emptiness of his stomach.

"From what Yaone-san said," he said as he broke the chop sticks, "that wasn't the first one."

"Nope, it certainly wasn't."

Hazel pulled the bowl of ramen closer and it scraped over the counter. "And they're all... like that?"

"Mhhm." More slurping.

Hazel nodded again and then picked up the bowl, tipping it up a little as he dipped his head.

"I didn't know it would be a child. It'd be a good idea for you to get an early night's sleep today," Tenpou advised, reaching over to pat Hazel's back. His other hand didn't leave the chopsticks.

"Yes," Hazel drawled, but the expression on his face took any belief that he was fine away. "It was quite the start to our day wasn't it?"

"But of course, Hazel-san." The pleasant tone had Hazel giving Tenpou a side glance. "If you feel that this is perhaps... a bit too much, I'm sure we can speak to Gojun and work something out. If you feel that you're not ready to come out on the field that is."

Hazel set down his chopsticks and swivelled in his stool, turning fully to face Tenpou. His face was serious, although from the way Tenpou merely looked over in his direction with squinted eyes behind his glasses and a questioning 'hmm', Hazel didn't think he was being taken that seriously.

"I think I'll give field work a little more of a try," he said, tone dry, "seeing as I’ve only worked on it for less than half an hour. Which was followed by dinner which I don't think constitutes as field work, Tenpou-san."

Tenpou's mouth tipped up in an absent smile, but the man didn't say anything.

"So I'd be very grateful for your guidance," Hazel finished, giving a small bow of his head.

Hazel waited with his head like that for Tenpou's response.

When none came, he resisted the urge to glare. Hazel wasn't used to people disregarding his words or taking them lightly. He didn't like it either. And this man, since the moment Hazel had been introduced, had felt as if he'd sized him up and placed him neatly in a box. Hazel didn't like that much either.

So when he looked up at him, his blue eyes widened a little, his shoulders jerking when he found no smile on Tenpou's face or any trace of emotion whatsoever. Probably for the first time since they'd been introduced by their superior, there was _no_ expression on that face and those dark eyes were open and boring into Hazel's face.

For a few seconds they remained that way, neither looking away or commenting. Hazel felt the weight of the moment pressing him to shift, to move. To look elsewhere. But he didn't.

And then Tenpou's mouth curved and his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Well then, if you're that determined, there's nothing else to do but help." The words were sweetened politeness, but Hazel got the feeling that there was something there that didn't have that intent.

That smile was familiar. Hazel didn't know why but it was something that made him straighten in his chair and finally, _finally_ look away.

"There'll be a lot of paperwork for you to catch up on, I'm afraid."

That smile was vacant.

~

 

It was the phone in those early hours of the morning that jerked Hazel out of sleep.

A rushing sound came to his ears as he sat up quickly, eyes snapping open to stare into the darkness of his apartment and blink in disgust at the deep yellow light of the lamp he'd dragged over to the table of his living room.

The phone continued to ring, shrill and drilling itself into his ears where it seemed to echo.

Bracing his hands on the floor he pulled himself upright and it was only then that it sank in that he was in his living room and had fallen asleep with his back to the sofa while sitting on the floor.

When he looked down he saw sheets of paper scattered over his thighs and on the floor. The folder they belonged in lay open a few feet away, paper spilling out of it too.

A picture of a young girl face up. It was a colour and Hazel stared hard at it, not able to move for a few seconds as the grotesqueness of what that picture showed seared itself into his eyes like acid corroding through hardwood.

This one too had been drained of blood and sawed through. The beauty of her face was still there in its deathly pallor and her lips still bore the rouge that had been on them when she'd been found at the crime scene.

Three girls and not one witness. Not even filed missing reports.

The noise from the phone seemed to fade as Hazel's eyebrows lowered. His mouth became taut and he gnawed at the inside of his lip. He brushed a hand over his hair. All of them looked to be either foreigners or mixed heritage. All of them blond. One blue eyed, two green eyed. One killed at twenty-five, one at nineteen and the last one at 13.

Hazel had made the promotion with more ease than others. But he realised that really, he could've been the top of his unit or the entire force and he would've ended up still feeling the same when he encountered something like this.

It was as if everything he'd seen or done before didn't compare to the magnitude of the thing in front of him.

He'd heard stories. Of course, they all did, and the newspapers rarely let the gruesome ones go but this—seeing it and knowing that _he_ was one of the people who'd have to somehow bring around some kind of justice—that wouldn't be justice at all because really it was too late and nothing that was done would bring these three lives back—for the families of the victims... No. Maybe he hadn't been prepared for this at all.

The beep of the answer machine jerked him out of his thoughts and he looked away from the picture, head snapping around to look at the phone that wasn't visible as it lay beyond the reach of the lamplight he'd left on.

"Good morning, Hazel-san. Apologies for calling you this early, but I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to get dressed and put on your warmest coat to come and greet the chilly morning with me."

Hazel arched a brow at Tenpou's cheerful—he glanced at the watch on his wrist—three twenty-six am greeting and then pushed the papers off of his lap and onto the floor before getting up and crossing quickly to the phone.

He lifted the earpiece up just as Tenpou's voice began to seep through again.

"—at—oh. Good morning, Hazel-san."

Hazel sighed and picked up the rest of the phone, cradling it to his stomach and walking to the window. "Mornin'." His voice was a little hoarse from sleep and he had to clear his throat. "Beggin' your pardon but why exactly am I supposed to be leaving the warmth of my apartment and the only sleep I've had for weeks to go out, Tenpou-san?"

A chuckle made it to Hazel's ear over the sound of background traffic and shouting voices. Hazel found his own lips quirking up at the sound. The man really wasn't unpleasant at all. "Ah well. If you're waiting for me to ask you to breakfast I'm afraid that the reason isn't as pleasant as that."

Hazel slipped his fingers beneath the curtain and pulled it back a little to peer down at the alley outside his house.

He froze.

"Oh, see. There you are, up already. Now please go and get your coat and meet me downstairs in five minutes."

Hazel was still blinking down at the image of Tenpou standing outside his apartment after Tenpou hung up on him.

~

 _Ah. He's throwing up again._

Tenpou walked away from the dead eyes that were staring up at the night sky from a trashcan.

This time, the body hadn't been meticulously laid out. The method had been the same and with the exception of the dirt that had rubbed off on the body from the trash, the woman was flawless even if she looked to be older than the previous ones.

He moved past the scene investigation team. His cigarette was on his lips but the taste of it didn't wash away the bitter tang on his tongue.

If Kenren were there, he'd be lighting up too and saying something about the 'sick bastards' that the streets were filled with nowadays. But he was still suspended.

Tenpou wondered briefly what Kenren would make of the latest newbie and his lips curled up as he realised that Kenren would've probably told Hazel out loud that he looked like he belonged more in a host club than anywhere on the police force.

But Tenpou had to admit that the man was useful. As they investigated their current case, there had been loose ends and reports to be filed on previous ones which had been taking up the majority of their desks, but Hazel had taken care of it in one day alone. Probably the enthusiasm of a newbie. It was only that it was the first time a newbie had done anything with it that didn't involve throwing up or demanding that Gojun place them with 'more sane' teams.

Tenpou made his way to where Hazel was finally straightening back up. This time, he'd left the host type jacket at home and wore a short leather one. And he was actually wearing trainers instead of the fancy boots, something that Tenpou wouldn't have expected. But maybe that had more to do with the fact that he'd been woken up in the middle of the night and rushed to a crime scene.

Tenpou inhaled, the smoky tang filling his mouth and stroking against the walls of his throat.

It looked like he was going to end up having to buy him meals for a while if he continued to throw up when they had to come into crime scenes or visit the morgue.

Although admittedly, for a first case, this was heavy.

Hazel had finished straightening up but before Tenpou could ask him how empty his stomach felt, Hazel was rocking back on his feet—the movement was slow and Hazel brought back one foot to brace himself but his arms were thrown out. Tenpou snapped out a hand and pressed it to the base of his spine and felt Hazel's weight press against it as he took yet another unbalanced step back.

Moving closer, he let Hazel rest briefly against him, moving his hand up to Hazel's shoulder and giving it a brief squeeze. He didn't say anything as he heard Hazel's heaving breath. He had the back of his hand to his mouth; his head was down. Tenpou put his cigarette back to his lips and took a drag of it. Through the smoke Tenpou could smell the smallest touch of apples coming from Hazel's hair and he leaned closer to catch a little more of it.

The cold seemed to intensify, coating his hand and the back of his neck and making the warmth of Hazel against him stand out that bit more.

"Some breakfast, hmm?"

Hazel stepped away, and Tenpou let his hand fall back to his side. He slid it into his pocket and tipped his head up to stare at the black clouds that blended in with the night.

"Do you have some obsession with eating after seeing things like this, Tenpou-san?"

"Hmm." He blew out the smoke and focused on the way it streamed out before spreading and disappearing. "Well... it's not good to be tired on an empty stomach. But if you don't want to—" His words were interrupted when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate against his hip.

Not looking away from the sky, he pulled it out and flipped it open without looking.

"Tenpou."

Gojun's voice filtered into Tenpou's ear through the bad connection. "I need you down at the station; let Yaone deal with the body. She's already on her way down."

"Oh?" This time Tenpou straightened. He looked over at Hazel, who was now looking back at him. His silver hair was eerily bright in the night and his blue eyes were trained on him. His face had a greyish pallor that often came with being sick, but he stood straight, hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket."A witness has come through."

 _No breakfast then._ "All right, then please have some coffee ready for us. I'm afraid it’s rather cold out here. Or if you'd like to order out for—"

"Just get here, Tenpou."

~

They were from brothels. All three of them.

Tenpou had the sleeves of his shirt pulled back to his elbows. He sat on the desk pressed against the wall as he drank coffee and watched through the one way mirror as Hazel took the statement from the witness in the other room.

Gojun stood next to the table, his eyes on the exchange going in inside the interrogation room as well, having just come in a few seconds before.

The sound of Hazel's voice filtered through as he leaned over the table. He braced a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder as she broke down, her face crumbling and her body sagging until her head was on the table. She was sobbing, choking out words that were too buried in her sobs that they couldn't understand.

Tenpou's eyes focused on the look on Hazel's face. His mouth was down turned, eyelids low over his eyes as he stared at the young woman's head. Her shoulders trembled and she went into a coughing fit from the crying. He saw Hazel's fingers tightening on her shoulder.

"He's good with them."

Tenpou glanced at Gojun, eyes running over the man's face. The corners of his mouth were pinched and his hand was running over his tie again and again. His hair looked as if someone had run their hands over it several times.

Tenpou looked away and returned to watching as Hazel began speaking again, asking her about the location of the brothels.

If the brothels were in this area then they might be in trouble. Tenpou doubted the owners of the places would be willing to part with much information.

"Kenren left without meeting the newest addition to our little team?" Tenpou asked and then took another sip from the coffee. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the way Gojun stiffened, the hand he'd been rubbing over his red tie stopping and gripping the material tight.

"His suspension is not over yet."

"Of course not," Tenpou said, but his attention was completely on the two people in the other room. "If the brothels are where the girls are being pulled from, we're going to have to go there."

"I can talk to Kougaiji, see about a warrant—"

"No. We'll be fine the first time. If we don't get anything then we might need to dig deeper but until then we don't want to put anyone's backs up too soon." Tenpou turned to look at Gojun and smiled. "Unless of course you would prefer that we'd charge ahead?"

Gojun cut him a side-glance and then turned away from him. "Let me know how it goes."

"Of course."

Tenpou heard the door open and close and turned to look as Hazel came closer. He didn't miss the small quick look that Hazel flicked to the bared skin of Tenpou's throat where he'd left the top buttons undone. It was just a fleeting look and then he was looking away.

 _Hmm, isn't that interesting._

Hazel stood up from the table. He walked around it as the girl sat up, wiping at her damp cheeks as he hitching breaths jarred her whole body. He leaned close and Tenpou saw the silvery hair slipping to brush against the side of Hazel's neck as he murmured something to the young woman. She nodded and clutched the hand he still had on her shoulder for a brief moment before taking a deep breath, letting go, and standing up.

When Hazel walked to the door, the arrogance which had been there on the first day he'd been brought into the apartment was gone. Tenpou felt a small twinge of pity.

He finished his coffee.

And he wondered how long this one would last.

~

In the end, the information they had gotten had been that the victims was that they were all from the same brothel. One their department wasn't unfamiliar with.

That was the reason why Hazel found himself walking alongside Tenpou into a brothel during the day time. It was still closed but on their way in, it had been clear that these people knew who Tenpou was and several of the ladies didn't waste time in draping themselves over him.

It left Hazel staring when a particular one who seemed unaware that she was missing all clothes save for her panties, wrapped her arms around Tenpou and pressed herself completely to him.

Her black hair spilled over Tenpou's shoulder as she turned her face into his neck and moved suggestively against him.

"Tenpou-san," her voice was a deliberate husk that had Hazel narrowing his eyes on her from behind Tenpou, "when are you going to come and pay us a proper visit?"

Tenpou laughed and caught her by her waist, pulling her away with a gentleness that Hazel was sure the majority of customers in the place didn't show with the women of the establishment if the green tint to the skin just under her jaw was anything to go by. "It's nice to see you again Misa-chan. You're looking beautiful as always."

She didn't allow herself to be placed too far away from Tenpou and her eyelashes that were heavy with mascara flicked up as she looked up at him. She leaned closer again and brought her voice down a little lower. "I'm sure I'd _feel_ beautiful too..."

The flush to her cheeks and the erect tips of her nipples as she tried to press herself against Tenpou again made Hazel wonder if the girls in there were on something. Although the brothel was meant to be open only at night, Hazel had already spotted two men being guided through the dining area and into what he assumed were the rooms upstairs.

At that moment, Misa looked over Tenpou's shoulder at him. It was a blank look—as if Hazel was standing in the way of something and it was bothering her.

He returned the look with a calm face. But as her hand drifted possessively under Tenpou's ponytail and attempted to drag his head down to hers, Hazel forced himself to ignore the feeling of irritation.

He snorted and turned away. "Tenpou-san, I think I'll just take a look around, perhaps actually find the person we came to see." He drawled the words as he began making his way through a small archway—side stepping another girl who wore the same black heels and the same tiny panties that were worn by the one currently plastered all over Tenpou.

"Ah, but I'm not sure that that's a go—"

Hazel just waved Tenpou's protests off and heard the girl telling Tenpou to let him do as he pleased, and he stepped into a room that was much cooler.

He stopped just inside the small archway and allowed his eyes to sweep over the room.

The walls were black and the floors dark varnished wood. There were two curving sofa's just as dark as the colour of the walls and a low round table in the middle. It was large enough for a girl or two to lie down on.

A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling in its gleaming gold and crystal.

Hazel wondered if this place could really be called a brothel. After all, even the dining area had been completely of a high standard which brothels weren't usually made of.

Not just a simple brothel then.

He stared at the table. He wondered if those girls who had been found dead had ever been laid out on it. Pulled into a place like this they probably hadn't stood a chance from the beginning.

Over the past week, he'd been watching Tenpou and Yaone-san and the others. The way they behaved when they saw the bodies, when they discussed the cases. When they described how the women had been killed or the possible motives.

They all did it so easily. Like it was something that they had seen so many times that it no longer horrified them. Hazel walked further into the room, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the floor as he moved towards the centre of the room where the table was. His boots were quiet on the floor. Sounds of cutlery being put together and the occasional female laugh managed to just whisper into the room but that was all. The place would be full come night time and the girls would be brought out to entertain.

Hazel stopped in front of the table. It came up to just his knees and was made of gleaming black marble. At least six inches thick and held up on round legs that curved around with it. There were hooks on either end of it and Hazel firmed his mouth, not wanting his mind to go to the place that would supply him with a suggestion of what those might be used for.

These places were for whatever money could buy.

"And what's this? A little angel in my house."

The amused voice made Hazel snap around. He brushed his hair away from his face as he found a man standing just behind him. It made Hazel's eyes widen and he stepped back as he realised that he hadn't heard or even sensed the man coming in.

He wore a black shirt and a slim black tie with suit trousers. Square glasses and dark hair that looked as if the wind had been messing around with it for a while. There was some stubble on the man's chin but it didn't take away from the slick image of the all black look. The man was smiling and his head was inclined to the side as the man kept his eyes on Hazel, calmly assessing.

The smile reminded Hazel of the deceptive calm of a cobra as it zeroed in on its prey. Just waiting for it to blink so it could shoot forward and sink its fangs in. It made him feel the weight of the gun hidden by the side of his jacket.

Hazel allowed his mouth to curve into something that resembled a smile. But the distaste and frigidness of his eyes made it seem anything but. "Well, sir, I'd have to say that that makes me wonder if we're in the same room."

The man chuckled and came a few steps closer. His hands were tucked into his pockets and Hazel could see the deep colour of his skin. "I'd definitely disagree." The man paused right in front of Hazel, not more than two steps away from him and he reached up—as if it were perfectly normal—to capture strands of Hazel's hair between two fingers and rub his thumb along them. "I've certainly never seen hair like this." The man's eyes seemed to become glazed and he stepped closer.

His fingers left Hazel's hair, transferring their touch onto Hazel's jaw. It remained feather light for a few seconds with the man's eyes tracing every movement of his fingers over Hazel's skin. Hazel stood still, eyes on the face that seemed so intent on what it was doing. The look that had come into the man's black eyes made his skin prickle. His fingers twitched inside the pocket of his jacket—something in him knew that at that moment, the only thing that would have driven the feeling of apprehension down was the feel of cool steel in his hand and a trigger under the pad of his forefinger.

"Do you always touch strangers you don't know with such ease?" he asked.

The man seemed to come back from whatever it was that he was seeing and his fingers stopped moving on Hazel's face. He smiled again and his hand swept across Hazel's cheek, the tips of his fingers tucking Hazel’s hair behind his ear as the man stepped closer. Hazel moved back. His calves hit the edge of the marble and after a few seconds the cold of the stone seeped in through his jeans.

"You're in my house, aren't you?" The man asked, voice smooth. His hand slipped down to the side of Hazel's neck. It was heavy there. Not warm. Not cold. It was as if there nothingness trapped inside the limb.

"I'd appreciate it if you could remove your hands from me sir."

"Hmm," the man leaned closer despite Hazel's words, his breath fanning Hazel's mouth and making him want to flinch away as tobacco was suddenly all he could smell. "Not allowed to touch? Such a waste." The fingers tipped up Hazel's chin again until his eyes met the man's and then those eyes travelled up to brush the softer skin under Hazel's eyes with slow gentle strokes. "Such a waste. Such a pretty waste."

The bile was at the back of Hazel's throat and he wasn't quite sure why.

He'd had his share of men coming onto him before, and he'd just brushed it off without incident so that couldn't be it.

Maybe it was the emptiness that seemed to pour out from the man's smile as well as the nothingness that was behind the small touches and the smiles.

"My, well, I don't think you'll believe it would've been a waste when you find yourself in a cell for sexual harassment, sir." Hazel kept his voice perfectly pleasant and this time gave a smile of his own. Impersonal and sharp.

It failed to impress though as the man just ended up brushing his thumb over Hazel's mouth and this time Hazel _did_ jerk back and had to catch his balance when the table behind him threatened to make him lose it. The man's hand was a tight vice around his upper arm as he was jerked back into standing upright.

It was reflex and fear—from where, he didn't know, but this man wasn't right in some way—that made Hazel's hand sweep beneath his jacket and close around his gun. He had it tugged out of the holster and pressed between the man's eyes before he even knew what he was doing.

The man seemed unfazed though.

"Kindly _remove_ your hand."

The smile stayed. "Would you like to work for me?" The fingers tightened.

"I'm afraid he already has a job, Ukoku-san."

The hand still on his arm didn't let go but the man— _Ukoku_ —did ease away from Hazel. He chuckled and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. Then he looked at Tenpou who was walking over to them; the girl who had been clinging to him was nowhere in sight either.

Hazel didn't move his gun from where it was still aimed at Ukoku’s head.

"Ah, Tenpou, you need to stop taking all the lovely ones off the market." As the man spoke, the hand he'd had on Hazel's face which had never left began stroking again, his fingers spreading as it slid down to his neck once more as if it was trying to encompass as much of him as it possibly could. He turned back to look at Hazel. "And this one's _really_ lovely." His smile came again. "A blue eyed angel."

An image of blue eyes staring lifelessly up from the picture on the floor of his living room flashed in his head. Hazel's hand trembled.

"You have interesting taste, Ukoku-san," Hazel said.

Knuckles grazed Hazel's cheek and his finger tightened on the trigger. "I find pale skin very attractive. It looks even better," he leaned closer once more, not seeming to mind when the barrel of Hazel's gun pressed into the skin of cheek, "when its dirtied..."

Hazel's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't know."

"All you have to do is ask and I'd be very glad to sh—"

The click of a gun being cocked cut Ukoku's words off and Hazel looked away from him, startled.

Tenpou was standing behind Ukoku. He put his cigarette to his lips. There was no hint of a smile on his face but when he spoke his voice was pleasant. "I appreciate your talent for vision, Ukoku-san, but I'd also prefer it if you took your hands off of my partner."

"Hmm." Ukoku tipped his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Now this is interesting. Although I appreciate the beauty you brought into one of my houses I do wonder what two detectives are doing here... with guns pointed at my head. I haven't committed a crime, have I, Tenpou?"

"Hmm. Have you noticed that you're missing four girls?"

At that, Ukoku sighed and released his hold on Hazel's arm. His hand slipped away from Hazel's face too. He didn't even seem to notice the guns despite him touching on them.

Slipping from between Hazel and Tenpou, he walked over to one of the sofas and eased himself down onto the one facing them. He spread his arms along the back of it and crossed his legs.

"I'm not missing any of my girls," he said. "What would make you think I was?"

Hazel realised he'd been following Ukoku with his gun. He blinked at it and then pressed his lips together as he allowed his arm to fall back to his side. He didn't re-holster it. A flick of a look in Tenpou's direction showed him that Tenpou had already put his away. He was staring at Ukoku just as Ukoku was staring at him.

Hazel lowered his gaze to his armed hand. The tremor was so fine it was almost unnoticeable but it was there. And he still didn't know what had put it there.

Tenpou walked over to the sofa opposite Ukoku's and sat down on the edge of it. "We hear you've had a new client in and he has a taste for your foreign girls."

Ukoku's eyes crinkled at the corners as he shifted in his seat and made himself more comfortable. "We have many new clients but then you already know this. And almost all of them prefer my... _foreign_ girls."

"Any of them with unusual tastes then?"

Ukoku's smile firmed. "You should already know that my clients always get what they pay for. You should also know that this won't do you any good." His eyes flicked over to where Hazel stood. "Although if you'd like to do a little bargaining, perhaps I might know... of something."

Hazel felt as if ice fingers had just walked their way up his spine in a sickening cold slide.

"I think my _client_ might like this one just as much as he likes girls." Ukoku slid further back in his seat, uncrossed his legs and then crossed them the other way. "Although I must say I'd be reluctant to have him for something like that alone." Then he was speaking only to Hazel. "I'd make sure he felt more than welcome."

Tenpou got up. "I don't think my partner is interested."

"A new addition to your team then? What happened to the hot tempered one... Kenren, was it? In any case, the next time you visit me, feel free to bring along ....?" He glanced at Hazel, one eyebrow arched in question.

Hazel turned his back on him and walked back the same way he'd come in.

He heard the man's chuckle.

He kept on walking.

~

The witness showed up dead the next day.

As Hazel stood over the body with Tenpou at his side, he saw it for what it was. Nothing more than a taunt.

The wind was harsh as it cut through them, not fazing the working crime scene team at all as they went about their work.

 _Snitch_ had been carved into her thighs, her forehead, and her belly.

"Was this because we went there yesterday?" Hazel murmured. His shoulders were hunched, trying to keep the cold out but it still froze his lips, making him feel as if he'd rip them if he moved them too much.

Beside him, Tenpou nodded. He, too, was standing in a similar stance. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and the huge scarf wound around his neck cradled his chin as his hunched shoulders pushed it up.

"So where do we go from here?" Hazel asked.

Tenpou shrugged. "It's not the first time one of Ukoku's clients has gone wild."

Hazel glanced over at him. "And has an arrest been made before?"

Tenpou kept his eyes on the body. He smiled around his cigarette. It was a dead smile. "Unfortunately for us, Mr. Ukoku has friends in high places. We've never been able to put a dent on him."

Hazel stared, not quite ready to believe what he was hearing with the lifeless body of a young woman that he'd talked to and made promises to—promises that they would find the culprit and help. Promises that he realised now he shouldn't have made.

Because he couldn't keep them.

"Are you telling me we won't be able to do anything? What good does it—"

Tenpou turned to look at him. "I'm telling you this job has very little to do with good."

~

The newbie hadn't been around for two days. He hadn't in his resignation. Yet. Instead he'd just asked for a few days to himself. Really, Tenpou wasn't surprised. He'd stayed for longer than the average had. The majority couldn't deal with the bodies. Or they couldn't deal with the lack of the desired result. Either way, very few stuck around to see a case through so this didn't surprise Tenpou much.

But he found he felt disappointed as he stood from his desk and closed the folder of the report he'd been finishing up. It perhaps hadn't helped that he'd been feeling a touch of protectiveness over the man. Or the beginnings of attraction.

At least he'd detracted from the morbidity of what Tenpou saw in his line of work. The prettiness had definitely been a bonus.

The majority of the department was covered in darkness and it was quiet. The only sound came from the traffic outside, but that was it. He pulled his jacket off the back of his chair. His stomach was empty and he wondered if he should get take away or just chance possible death by cooking for himself. He rubbed at the back of his neck, eyes still staring down at the closed report folder before he turned and decided to choose on his way home.

~

Tenpou arrived at his apartment building forty-five minutes later with a take away bag swinging from his hand. He unlocked the main door into the building and then walked into the entrance. He was already used to the flickering light that didn't help the cheap washed out green that covered the walls and the plastic floor.

He bypassed the elevator, trying not to inhale too much as he headed towards the emergency stairs.

The elevator hadn't worked for two months and the staircase smelled like it'd had one hundred wet dogs all stuffed into it for a week. It was a good thing Tenpou lived on the second floor and only had to suffer through four flights of stairs.

The light on his corridor was better than the one downstairs. The yellow of it was harsh but illuminated the four doors along the wall perfectly. Tenpou's head was down and he was fishing his keys out of his pocket with his free hand as he thumbed through them to get the key to his apartment. So it wasn't until he was almost at his door that he noticed there was someone leaning against it.

The first thing that placed the person wasn't the face but the jacket.

The leopard print again.

"Hmm, now isn't this a pleasant surprise. Did you feel like paying me a visit, Mr. Grouse?"

Hazel straightened away from the wall and turned to face him fully. The skin under his eyes was darkened, making it stand out on his pale skin. "Good evening, Tenpou-san."

Tenpou watched him from squinting eyes as he approached the door and Hazel. "Good, yes..." He slid the key into the lock and twisted, motioning with his head for Hazel to move around to the other side so that he could open the door. "Well, would you like to join me for dinner?" He held up the take away bag.

Hazel blinked at him for a second and then his hair was falling over onto his face as he lowered his head and let out a chuckle. "Yes, thank you, I wouldn't mind that at all."

Tenpou went inside, toeing off his shoes at the entrance and flipping on the hallway light switch as he heard Hazel follow him in. Pulling off his jacket, he looked at Hazel who, after closing the door, was just standing in the hallway and suddenly looking unsure of whether he wanted to be there or not.

Tenpou paused. "Would you like to take off your jacket?"

Hazel looked up at him, his eyes wide. Coupled with the dark circles under his eyes, it made him look a little lost. "Yes..." But he made no move to take it off and Tenpou was left watching him as he stood there, just staring right back at Tenpou. "I'm not...actually hungry."

"All right. Then take off the jacket and we can have something to drink instead," Tenpou said.

Slowly, Hazel nodded and then reached up to take off his jacket.

Tenpou left him to it and made his way through the dark apartment into the kitchen. His eyes adjusted easily to the dark and he could see his tiny living room with its one sofa and small coffee table squashed between said sofa and the TV stand. He made his way to it and put the take away bag on it before turning back and heading to the equally miniscule kitchen in the opposite direction. He turned that light on—an almost pale blue light that flickered on, making the white and barely used kitchen look clinical as he went to the fridge and opened it to pull out two beers. There wasn't much else in there that he could offer along with it so he just took those and walked back into the living room.

This time, Hazel was already there.

He'd removed his shoes and his jacket and was sitting on his sofa, skin made paler by the light that spilled out from the kitchen. The t-shirt he wore was too big; the collar gaped around his collar bones, barely hanging off of his shoulders and it fell to his lap. His feet were braced wide apart and his hands were linked together, sagging between his parted knees.

Tenpou made his way over to him and, at the sound of his steps on the wooden floor, Hazel looked up at him. Tenpou held out the beer. "I'd ask you what you'd like to drink but unfortunately, I have nothing but that and tap water."

Hazel shook his head slowly and took the beer from him. "This is..." His eyes flicked down to the brand and his mouth twitched downwards. "This is fine," he finished, his fingers curling around it as he popped it open.

Tenpou walked around to the other side of the sofa and slumped down into the corner of it. He popped his beer open but didn't take a drink from it. Instead, he scooted lower down on the sofa and rested his head against the back of it and his free arm on the armrest. He let his eyes close, enjoying the darkness and quietness around him.

The only thing he could hear was the low hum of the refrigerator and Hazel's breathing. He heard the sound of something being gulped down and then everything was quiet again.

"I haven't been sleeping."

The quiet admission made Tenpou open one eye and turn his head a little so that he could see Hazel.

His back was curved and he seemed to be looking down at the beer he held in his hands, but Tenpou couldn't be sure. The pretty hair was hiding his face. So instead of trying to catch a glimpse of Hazel's expression, Tenpou let his gaze slide along the line of the back of his neck—lingering on the skin of his shoulders that was revealed by the wide collar of his t-shirt.

"That's not unusual for someone who isn't used to this," Tenpou said and then he straightened up for a second to take a sip of his beer. "The question is do you plan on getting used to it?"

Hazel let out a humourless laugh. "Why...I'm not sure I want to stick around if you don't mind my saying. No offense intended."

Tenpou chuckled. It was humourless too. "None taken."

"I don't like being one of the people relied on to help people and then find out I can't because someone has friends in high places," Hazel said. His tone was low, barely audible but since Tenpou wasn't paying attention to anything else he heard it just fine. "Especially after seeing what happened to those girls. To the one person who had the guts to come forward."

Tenpou turned his head completely and found himself looking at the back of Hazel's head again.

Unlike with his face, the light leant an eerie glow to the pale hair—making it seem as if it really had silver mixed in with the pale strands. "It’s never been a pretty unit. If you don't think you can deal with it then it’s a simple thing to ask to transfer back out," Tenpou pointed out.

Hazel nodded. "Yes, I think so too."

Not really bothering to think about what he was doing, he lifted his fingers and brushed them against the ends of the Hazel's hair. He followed the flick of the ends as they rested against Hazel’s nape. The pad of his forefinger brushed against skin on his small path and Tenpou's eyes became more focused as he noted the shiver that went through Hazel.

"Are you cold?"

Hazel shrugged and set the beer down. He rubbed his palms roughly over his face. "I'm tired and like I said, I haven't been sleeping much." He shook his head, his mouth tipping up in a small smile.

One of those smiles.

"I see too many things when I try."

In the beginning, Tenpou had been the same. He thought that maybe they all had been. And it was tough when there was no one outside of the group of people in your work to talk it out with. If they tried then some people would be too freaked out at finding out what they actually did. Others would have a fascination for the gory details. Either way, they always ended up right back where they started. With no one to talk to other than the department's shrink.

That had never helped.

Tenpou sighed and sat up, scooting forward until their knees bumped together. Tenpou ruffled Hazel's hair and then gave a small smile at the questioning eyebrow he got from Hazel at the action. "As much as people don't think it helps, you can talk to people. Maybe not to people outside your work, but then that's why you have colleagues, isn't it?"

That pulled a small lift of Hazel's mouth. "Oh? And what if that meant that you found me waiting outside your door six out of seven nights?" Hazel chuckled and picked up his beer again.

Tenpou moved his hand away and mimicked Hazel, resting his elbows on his knees and linking his hands together. "At least I'd have another source of company."

Hazel glanced back at him. "I'd heard you were close friends with Kenren-san."

"Well, yes, but although I do meet with Kenren often, the majority of his spare time is spent chasing down women."

Hazel gave a short laugh and stretched his neck, a slow roll of his head before he took another sip. "A ladies man?"

"I believe that's the best term for it, yes," Tenpou said, amusement clear in his tone.

"I see." Hazel nodded, then he leaned forward, arm stretching out to place his beer on the table before he turned to face Tenpou. "What about you, Tenpou-san?"

Tenpou shifted back again. "In what way?"

Hazel turned completely, bringing one leg up onto the sofa as he faced him. "Do you only have colleagues to talk to or do you enjoy chasing after women like your friend?"

"Hmm, I must say I'm the lazy type. I don't mind the colleagues, but chasing after someone for...well." Tenpou smiled. "Like I said. I'm lazy."

Hazel gave a soft snort and his eyes feel to the small space of the sofa between the two of them. "Even if the other person came to you instead?"

Tenpou cocked his head to the side. "Well, I'd be flattered."

"In that case." Hazel moved further up onto the sofa and then leaned close, resting his hand beside Tenpou's head, coming closer until he had to brace one knee between Tenpou's legs to keep his balance.

Tenpou's face was calm as he looked up at him. He couldn't say that this was something he'd been expecting but he did find this man attractive. And after their small exchange just now, not bad to talk to either.

This close he could still make out the darker shade of the skin under Hazel's eyes. He sighed as he lifted his hand to cradle the side of Hazel's face brushing his thumb gently over the soft skin.

The light of the kitchen was hitting the side of their faces—making Tenpou's lashes lower over his eyes from it as much as from the increasing closeness. Hazel's breath was so warm against his mouth and the edges of his hair brushed against the side of his cheeks as he hovered there.

"Is this okay?" Hazel murmured. His lips brushed against Tenpou's as he spoke.

Instead of replying, Tenpou just reached up with his other hand and slid it around onto Hazel's nape, helping him the rest of the way until their lips pressed together. Tenpou could smell beer and the clean scent of soap and mused at how he found that oddly fitting for Hazel.

Tenpou opened his mouth and nipped at Hazel's bottom lip—pleased when Hazel shivered against him and pressed his body closer. When he slid his tongue inside Hazel's mouth Hazel came over him completely, adjusting his legs so that he straddled Tenpou, pulling his mouth away to press kisses in a line that went from the corner of Tenpou's mouth to the curve of his jaw.

Hazel closed his mouth over a spot just under his ear and bit down. It made Tenpou drop his hands from Hazel's face to the tops of his thighs as Hazel continued to nip and suck down the line of Tenpou's neck until he was grazing his teeth over Tenpou's collar bone. Tenpou let his head fall back, enjoying the sensation as well as the begging of the smallest shifts of Hazel's hips.

He tightened his hands on Hazel's thighs and dragged him the rest of the way against him until Hazel's crotch was pressing against his stomach, the beginnings of his hard flesh rubbing at Tenpou through the denim.

When Tenpou cupped Hazel over the jeans, the gasping sound Hazel made was right next to his ear as his hips jerked hard into the palm of Tenpou's hand before he drew back and did it again.

"Can you—" Hazel reached between them, curling his fingers around Tenpou's hand and pulling it higher up before pressing it to the edge of his jeans, "inside—can you?"

At that, Tenpou let out a low chuckle before reaching up with his free hand and driving it into the silvery hair. He tugged Hazel's mouth away from him as he started to unbutton the jeans one handed. He pulled until Hazel's back was arched back from him and his neck was exposed—a long column of pale skin. His fingers didn't stumble once and soon his hand was sliding in, fingers slipping under elastic into warmth. His fingers brushed over short coarse hair on their way down and then they were curling around semi-hard flesh.

Hazel released his hold on the sofa and moved his hand to Tenpou's shoulder, fingers digging in hard as his breath hissed out from beneath his clenched teeth.

Ignoring the way his glasses were starting to fog around the edges, Tenpou lowered his gaze to the space between them, feeling his own erection starting to press uncomfortably against his clothes.

Hazel's cock was flushed pink in the stark light that slashed across them from the kitchen. Tenpou firmed his grip on it and gave it a slow pump, watched with growing arousal as Hazel's stomach was sucked in and his body shuddered. His head was still lolling back, his lips parted and his eyes closed.

Tenpou had to admit it was one of the prettiest things he'd ever seen.

"That's… good…"

The hoarse words made Tenpou smile and he leaned forward, letting his fingers slide away from Hazel's hair to catch the edge of his t-shirt in his hands and tug it up over the quivering stomach. He didn't stop the slow strokes of his hand as he did this. His palm traveled up with it, letting the material bunch around his wrist. "I'd be grateful if you could pull this off," Tenpou said, swallowing as he pressed his cheek to the hot skin and moved his hand a little faster. His glasses slipped down his nose a little, lifting away from the ear that was against Hazel's chest. Hazel's heartbeat was fast and loud in his ear and for some reason it made Tenpou harden even more.

He felt Hazel stretch, muscles tensing as Hazel sat up and tugged his t-shirt off.

Tenpou couldn't help the way he started rocking up against Hazel, ignoring the discomfort of having his erection still trapped within his own clothes. He didn't see when Hazel dropped his t-shirt but then Hazel's hands were in Tenpou's hair—tugging the hair band away and fisting strands in his hand as he curled himself over him. Tenpou started moving against Hazel harder and complied with the hands tugging at his hair to pull his head back. He opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of Hazel's face but saw only a blurred version when he found his glasses completely fogged up. But that didn't seem to matter much when Hazel's mouth closed over his again, sliding into Tenpou's mouth in a slow glide that had his belly tightening.

They weren't so much kissing as they were panting into each other's mouths and stealing nips as they both moved harder. Tenpou's eyes were screwed shut as Hazel's arms wrapped around his neck and pressed his face into his neck.

It was when Hazel groaned long and desperate into his hair that small warm ribbons of come coated his hand. Tenpou frotted against him harder, pressing his face into Hazel's face, ignoring the bridge of the glasses that dug into his skin hard enough that it'd probably leave bruises—and Tenpou came too.

 

~

When he woke up the next day—having fallen asleep on top of Tenpou on the sofa—Hazel found that he had a crick in his neck, dry come on his stomach, and no problem what so ever in meeting Tenpou's eyes as he pulled back to find one opened groggy eye peering at him from behind glasses. Still, he felt a little lost for words.

He was surprised when 'good morning' served to put everything neatly into place, followed by Tenpou asking him whether he wanted breakfast.

That was the reason why he now sat at Tenpou's table, in a borrowed shirt and his boxers. Because of the cold, the window had only been opened a little bit but the cold brightness of the winter sun speared through the distorted glass of the window and lit up the walls.

The crunch of him biting into toast was accompanied by the sound of the coffee that Tenpou was leaning over on the small kitchen table to pour first into Hazel's mug and then into his own.

"So… about Ukoku," Hazel began, eyes falling onto the toast in front of him, he lifted one leg and braced his foot on the chair as he reached over to drag his mug closer.

Tenpou looked up from his own piece of toast that he was buttering. "Yes?"

Hazel moved his hand to tuck back his hair. "I read through the files on him."

Tenpou smiled and went back to buttering his toast. "Is this why you were away from the precinct?"

Hazel arched his eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, Tenpou-san, did you think I was throwing in the towel that early?"

Tenpou gave him one of those smiles in which his eyes shut and crinkled at the corners. "Why, of course not. Why would you get that impression?"

Hazel snorted and muttered into his toast as he took another bite and then took a gulp from the black coffee. He shuddered as the bitterness spiked his tongue and opened accusing eyes to focus them on Tenpou—then blinked at the jar that was being held out to him.

Tenpou's smile sweetened even more. "Sugar?"

Despite the glare he gave him, Hazel set the mug back down and took the sugar. "You said he has friends in high places. Does this mean he's untouchable?"

"Hmm," Tenpou picked up his own coffee and looked up to watch Hazel stirring sugar into his, "no, I wouldn't say that. But it'd take a lot of evidence and witnesses to prove the things he's been involved with. People are either scared into shutting up or paid. It would take a lot to make any of them come forward."

Hazel nodded. He couldn't prevent the image of the witness from appearing in his head again. The stench of trash and sweet perfume returned with it and he had to give his head a small shake in order to make himself let it go. "Yes…"

Tenpou sighed and leaned back in his chair. "But those girls were most certainly a client of his."

Hazel looked up. "What makes you say that? Because of the witness?"

"That too but also, we've seen a lot of cases involving Ukoku." The smile Tenpou gave him this time was grim. "Ukoku rarely does things himself. It's always through other means. He likes playing with people—so this was most likely another attempt at doing just that."

Yes. Hazel had gotten that impression too the day he'd met Ukoku. It still made his hair stand on end when he thought of those hands on his skin. "So if we were able to find the client…?"

Tenpou shrugged. "It won't be enough."

"But it could help."

Tenpou nodded.

"Okay. But there'll probably be more."

Tenpou nodded again and sipped from his coffee.

Anything else they might have said was forgotten as loud banging suddenly burst into the clam of the house.

Hazel's head jerked up, mug half way to his lips, startled.

"OI! TENPOU! I'm outta breakfast, open up!"

That was followed by more banging.

Tenpou was pushing back his chair, the legs scraping over the kitchen floor. "So I take it you will be sticking around?" he asked, as if there wasn't a lunatic practically breaking down his door.

"I suppose so," Hazel replied.

A smile burst onto Tenpou's face. "Then if you'll excuse me, I'll just get the door. It's about time you met the other less… _disciplined_ member of our team." With that, Tenpou turned and headed for the door.

Hazel stared at the door, feeling a little surreal.

He sipped from his coffee as he heard the door being opened and a loud voice whining about being grateful that suspension was almost over because his paychecks had huge dents in them.

He chuckled.

Another interesting person.

Yes.

He'd definitely be sticking around.


End file.
